Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a viewing record processing circuit and an associated method, and more particularly to a viewing record processing circuit that may be disposed in a playback device to reduce an uploading bandwidth of viewing records and an associated method.
Description of the Related Art
A playback device (such as a television, a projector, a set-top box (STB), and a helmet virtual reality player) is capable of playing various types of multimedia programs provided by different content providers (e.g., cable television stations, cable-less television stations and audiovisual streaming websites), and is thus an indispensible part of the modern information lifestyle.